Digital World
by Animekitty87
Summary: Lucy is a student who lives her life on the internet. Though, when a mysterious new boy in her class shows up who knows what'll happen! Nalu, Galie, Jerza, RoWen, Gruvia, and lots of other ships. (Sucky at writing summary's, just click this story would ya!) Rated T for mild language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Virtual Friends Are the Best

**UHM. HI. YEP, I'M DOING ANOTHER STORY. I CAN HARDLY KEEP UP WITH 2...BUT I'M DOING 3. I'm so stupid, arent I? ^w^ This is another freaking Nalu and Fairy Tail story. I thinkkk I'm just a lil' bit obsessed...JUST A LIL OK? WHAT? IT'S MY OTP ;-; Hope you enjoy XD ~Note: I'm probably not going to make this update as fast as normal cause It's another story..and I can't keep up...But I wanna write different ideas~**

 **Chapter 1: Virtual Friends Are the Ones We Know Best**

It was a normal Friday night for Lucy Heartfillia. She got home from school and did her massive piles of homework and then logged onto her computer. Her computer was her prized possesion. On there, she could talk to her bestest friends, who she's never met.

 **Lucy H. has logged onto the chatroom!**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Hey Lucy.**

 **Natsudadragon: LUCEEEEEE! -TACKLES-**

 **GrayIceCaster: -Punches Natsu- You dont just tackle a girl like that! YOU IDIOT!**

 **Levy-chan: LUCY! ^W^**

 **Gajeelirondragon: Hi bunny-girl**

 **Jellal: How are you Lucy?**

 **Lucy H.: Holy crap! Hi guys! Jellal, I'm fine, hbu? Also Natsu! GTF OFF ME!**

 **Natsudadragon: Never!**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Natsu. -Death glare-**

 **Natsudadragon: Gominda... -Hides in bush-**

 **Jellal: Natsu, you better run.**

 **WendyHealer has logged onto the chatroom!**

 **WendyHealer: What is happening? O-O**

 **Lucy H.: Wendy! :3**

 **Levy-chan: Well, Natsu is about to die so grab some pop-corn! XD**

 **Gajeelirondragon: Geehee**

 **ErzaLovesCake: -Searches bushes- -Finds Natsu- You have 3 seconds.**

 **Natsudadragon: -Runs at the speed of light- RHANNNNN!**

 **WendyHealer: LOL**

 **Lucy H.: I gtg guys, dinner is ready. :(**

 **Lucy H. has left the chatroom**

"Coming mom!" Lucy yelled while shutting off her computer. She ran down the stairs and started to set the table. "Lucy, what were you doing up there?" her father, Jude, asked. "Talking to my friends." Lucy replied. "Again?" Lucy's mother frowned. "Sorry mom, I just like to talk to them." Lucy apologized. They all sat down for dinner. "Lucy, to help you make some real friends, I'm going to sign you up for sports." Jude said sternly. "What?!" Lucy almost yelled. Lucy's mother nodded "It'll be fun, trust me."

"I can't sleep." Lucy mummbled to herself while grabbing her phone.

 **Lucy H. has logged onto the chat room!**

 **Lucy H.: I'm back guys~**

 **LoveMira: Hey Lucy!**

 **Levy-Chan: Weba Lu-Chan.**

 **JuviaWaterMage: LOVE RIVAL!**

 **Lucy H.: -Sweat drop- I don't love Gray, Juvia.**

 **GrayIceCaster: If only you did...**

 **JuviaWaterMage: Gray-Sama! ;-;**

 **LoveMira: Can't happen, I don't ship it.**

 **GrayIceCaster: Jk XD**

 **Lucy H. has gone AFK**

 **Natsudadragon: You better be gray**

 **Gajeelirondragon: HAHA! Fire-face likes bunny-girl!?**

 **ErzaLovesCake: Natsu, you don't even know her!**

 **Natsudadragon: Juvia doesnt know gray...**

 **LoveMira: WELL THATS DIFFERENT!**

 **WendyHealer: Also Jellal doesn't know Erza...**

 **Jellal: That's different too! Not like I like her or anything... -Blush-**

 **Natsudadragon: I dont like lucy either! Shes just my best friend! I dont want her to get hurt!**

 **GrayIceCaster: Shureeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Lucy H. is back!**

 **Lucy H.: Hey, back. What'd I miss?**

 **Natsudadragon: Nothing rly**

 **Lucy H.: Well thats good. Where'd everyone else go?**

 **Natsudadragon: They're acting afk like idiots.**

 **Lucy H.: Know why?**

 **Natsudadragon: -Shrug-**

 **Lucy H.: Well I've gotta go, I have school tomorrow ;-; Plus my mom wants me to do sports.**

 **Natsudadragon: Well that sucks. Cya tomorrow?**

 **Lucy H.: Mmhmm**

 **Lucy H. Has logged off**

Lucy was walking around the school with her friend, Kiko. "Ok and so Erza started chasing him. But I had to go before I could see what happened." Lucy said while finishing her story. "And these people are how old again?" Kiko questioned. Lucy groaned "My age. For like, the millionth time." "Well, let's go to homeroom. I'd rather not be late." Kiko laughed. "Students, please, take your seats." Said Mrs. Angel. "We have a new student today." she continued while motioning someone outside to come in. A boy with spiky, pink hair and onyx eyes stepped in. "Hey." the boy winked. Almost all the girls blushed. "My name is Natsu." he continued. Lucy almost choked on her water in surprise. 'Could it be _that_ Natsu?' Lucy thought. Then she shook her head and smiled. 'There's no way that could be Natsu.' Lucy thought.

"Please, take a seat." the teacher said. Natsu sat down next to Lucy and smiled and winked at her. Lucy just rolled her eyes. "I don't like to be flirted with." Lucy said. "Oh, really?" Natsu laughed. "I just wanted to try to be a playboy for a day." Natsu continued. "Well, you certainly did a good job." Lucy replied while pointing to all the girls staring at him. He just grinned.

 **UHHHH HEYYYY. THIS IS STILL UHM, AKWARD. Yeah, you guys are gonna get SOOOOO mad at me. Alsoooo, I know this chapter only has like 600 words probably, but future chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed though~ Leave a review ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2: You Can Be You Online

**HELLOOOOOOOOO~ Back, am I quick? Hope sooo. Also I was REALLY SURPRISED to see reviews and favorites so quick. TELLS ME CHU ALL WANT MOARRRR! So I shall grant your wish. Hope you enjoy~ I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2: You Can Be You Online**

"Finally! Last class of the day! Then I get to see my friends!" Lucy cheered to her friend, Kiko. "Don't you have Vollyball though?" Kiko reminded her. "Oh yeah." Lucy frowned. "Well are you doing vollyball?" Lucy asked. Kiko shook her head. "Nope, basketball." she said. "Oh." Lucy said, dissapointed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kiko replied as the bell rung.

Lucy got past all the people and got to her locker. She grabbed all her stuff and started to go to the gym, where the first vollyball meet was held. She got there early and sat in one of the chairs, then quickly pulled out her phone

 **Lucy H. has entered the chat-room!**

 **Lucy H.: Helloooo? Anyone here? I'm at vollyball :c**

 **Natsudadragon: Hai lucy! :3**

 **Levy-Chan: Lu-chann! ^w^**

 **Lucy H.: Hey guys :p O wait Natsu, just wondering, what color is your hair? o-o**

 **Natsudadragon: Uh...brown...Why? O-O**

 **Lucy H.: No reason /: Well I gtg, vollyball.**

 **Lucy H. has left the chat-room!**

"Alright! Welcome everyone!" Sherry, the vollyball leader greeted. "Today are the try-outs for the team!" she annonced. "Please! Get into teams of 4 either lined up behind me, Jenny, Michelle, or Virgo! Then sign out the sheet listed, thank you!" she continued. Lucy went to Michelle's team and waited to be tried out. She was currently wearing a bright blue tank top that had small butterflies flying up to the staps and spandex black shorts plus blue and black running shoes. Her hair was in a side-ponytail. "Next! Orland, switch out!" Michelle yelled and Lucy ran up to switch out with someone.

The try outs were a 2 on 2 team battle, constantly people were switched out and taken notes on. Michelle's team was currently against Virgo's team. The ball came falling to Lucy and she bumped it up into the air. It flew and landed on the other team's side. She had scored a point! Lucy served the ball and it flew into someone's face on Virgo's team. "Sorry..." Lucy said softly. "Next! Heartfillia, switch out!" Michelle screeched.

Lucy changed back into her clothes and started to head home. "Thank Mavis! I can finally talk to my friends!" Lucy quietly cheered. She got home and logged onto her computer.

 **Lucy H. has joined the chat!**

 **Natsudadragon: Luceeee!**

 **LoveMira: Lucy!**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Hey Lucy, how are you?**

 **GrayIceCaster: Hello Lucy! -Huggles-**

 **WendyHealer: Lucy-san! ^w^**

 **Jellal: How are you Lucy?**

 **Gajeelirondragon: Bunny-girl -Nods head-**

 **Levy-chan: LU-CHANNNNNN! How was vollyball?!**

 **JuviaWaterMage: LOVE RIVAL! GET OFF MY GRAY-SAMA!**

 **LisannaLovley: Hi, Lucy.**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Lucy~ Heyyyyy**

 **Lucy H.: Woah! People overload! Also Cana, ARE YOU DRUNK...AGAIN?! And Juvia, Gray hugged me! -Pushes Gray off to Juvia- Erza, I'm fine, hbu? Jellal, I'm fine. Levy-san, it was fine, thanks ^w^ Gajeel, hello. Alsooo who is LisannaLovley?**

 **GrayIceCaster: Sorry, Lucy.**

 **Natsudadragon: OOOH! Lis is my old friend from school she moved though.**

 **LoveMira: I'm her sister. I never met Natsu though!**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Im nawt drunck att all okaeu?**

 **Levy-chan: She's drunk for sure. XD**

 **Erzalovescake: She's always drunk. -Shrugs-**

 **Jellal: -Stares with wide eyes- Erza, no lecture?**

 **WendyHealer: -GASPPPP-**

 **Erzalovescake: I'm eating cake so...not in the mood to lecture. -Continues to eat-**

 **GrayIceCaster: Yo! Flame-Brain!**

 **Natsudadragon: What ice princess?**

 **GrayIceCaster: I'm not a princess!**

 **Natsudadragon: -Snort- Shureeeeee.**

 **GrayIceCaster: -Fights Natsu-**

 **Natsudadragon: Bring it -Fights-**

 **Lucy H.: Oh no..**

 **WendyHealer: -Covers eyes-**

 **Natsudadragon: -Makes Gray knock down Erza's cake-**

 **Erzalovescake: AHHH! -STRANGLES GRAY AND NATSU-**

 **Natsudadragon: -RUNSSSSS-**

 **GrayIceCaster: -HIDES IN CAR-**

 **Erzalovescake: -LOOKS FOR GRAY-**

 **GrayIceCaster: -Whimpers-**

 **Natsudadragon: -Hides far far away-**

 **Erzalovescake: -FINDS GRAY AND BEATS HIM TO A PULP-**

 **GrayIceCaster: -Goes unconsious-**

 **WendyHealer: I'll go get him.. -Wonders off to find Gray-**

 **Lucy H.: Oh brb, getting a call.**

 **Lucy H. has gone Afk!**

"Hello?" Lucy answered. "Lucy Heartfillia?" a voice asked. "That's me." Lucy replied. "Congratulations! You have made it onto the Varsity vollyball team! You were one out of the lucky 20 to get in! The names will all be listed in the main hall of the school, and on Monday afterschool we will be having a meeting by the outside break area. Thank you and goodnight." the voice explained and then hung up. "Mom! I got into the vollyball team!" I yelled to the down-stairs area. "Good job honey!" Lucy's mom replied.

Lucy woke up the next morning and was happy it was Saturday. She looked at her phone and saw a message from her friend Loke. _Hey, wanna meet-up at the cafe Sweet n Stuff? If so then I'll see you at 1?_ the message read. _Sure, I'll see you then! :3_ Lucy texted back. "Did he just ask me on a date?" Lucy muttered to herself. Lucy changed into a midriff bearing white top laced pink see-through material. Also, a light pink skirt, white thy-high socks, and her hair was down but with a small pink bow.

Lucy made her way to Sweet n Stuff and saw Loke sitting down with two coffees. "Well hi there stranger." Lucy laughed. "Hey." Loke winked. Lucy sat down and took one of the coffees from Loke. She took a sip of it. "Vanilla rasberry?" Lucy guessed. "Yep!" Loke smiled. "Anyhow, I need to tell you something Lucy." Loke said. "Hmm?" Lucy asked. "What is with you and the class? You never talk to anyone and you're on that phone of yours as much as possible." Loke asked, in a serious tone. "I-I-I just...I-I can't talk to anyone w-w-without getting really emotional..." Lucy stuttered. "And...my phone..I can just talk to my online friends and be...happy for once." Lucy said while tear-drops started to slowly drip from her eyes. "Lucy...I'm sorry.." Loke said while hugging Lucy as she cried.

 **O-O DID I JUST...ADD LOKE X LUCY? WHAT?! OK I'M CONFUSED AT MYSELF XD But I shooda wrote somethin' about Halloween buttttttttt, it wouldn't really fit in, gomen! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a Review~**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Bird person- Neither can I, and it just comes SO EASILYYYYYYY~~~ Also, I'll try, k? ^w^**

 **Lucykalyash: WOOO, THANKS. KAWAII-OVERLOAD? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Cmon' Luce

**LALALALALALA I'M WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF MY OTHER STORIESSSSSS...I feel so bad XD Like...reallyyyyy bad. Well, whatever :p I hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail~**

 **Chapter 3: Cmon' Luce!**

Lucy woke up at 5:00 AM and grunted. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. "Might as well get ready.." Lucy mummbled. She took a shower and got dressed into her school uniform. She put her hair up into a side pony tail. She looked at the clock, 5:47. Lucy frowned. School started at 7:45. "Might as well see if anyone is on.." She said while logging onto her computer

 **Lucy H. Has joined the chatroom!**

 **Lucy H.: Anyone up? I can't sleep :c**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Hey Lucy, you okay?**

 **Lucy H.: Woah! Cana, hey. Wait...you're not drunk OoO**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Shut up Lucy XD**

 **Lucy H.: Lol c:**

 **Lucy H.: Hey, why are you up anyway? -**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Tbh Idek**

 **Canalovesdrinking: So how's school for ya?**

 **Lucy H.: Boooooring. Oh wait, we got this new kid yesterday. He had PINK hair! XD Also he was a TOTAL flirt. Tho I have to show him around the school today ;-;**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Omf, thats hilarious. PINK?! REALLY?! Was it his real hair color or?**

 **Lucy H.: IT WAS. THAT'S THE BEST PART W**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Yo, what was his name? Lemme see if I can look em' up**

 **Lucy H.: I thinkkkkkk it was Natsu Dragneel**

 **Canalovesdrinking: Cool~ But hey, what if it was our Natsu? XD**

 **Lucy H.: OMF I'D DIE W But Natsu has brown hair soooooooooooo~**

 **Lucy H.: OH CRAP, IT'S ALREADY 6:51 GOTTA GO! CYA CANA :3**

 **Lucy H. Has left the chat!**

Lucy grabbed her bags and all of her stuff and bolted out the door, running to the school. "KYAAAA! I'M GONNA BE LATEEEE!" She thought to herself while running. A red corvet was driving by, but stopped and rolled down the windows. Lucy stopped. "Luigi?" a guy in the car asked. "Natsu?!" Lucy asked inbetween heavy breaths. "Need a ride?" Natsu asked. "Please." Lucy said. "Hop in." Natsu smiled. Lucy walked into the front seat of the corvet.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled while getting out of the car. "I owe ya one." Lucy laughed. "Yep, and dont you forget it!" Natsu said. "But seriously, you do. I'll think of something later." Natsu smiled deviously. "Cya in homeroom Luigi." Natsu yelled as he walked off to his group of friends. "It's Lucy!" Lucy screamed back. "Whatever." Natsu smiled.

'It couldn't be that Lucy, just couldn't be.' Natsu thought while spacing off from his friends. "Earth to Natsu!" Gray yelled while smacking Natsu in the face. "OI!" Natsu yelled. "You're gonna be late." Gray pointed to the clock. It read 7:43, and Natsu was on the other side of the school. "Shit!" Natsu muttered while running to his homeroom. He finally got to his homeroom half a second before 7:45. He walked to his seat and made flirtatous glances to the girls. They all blushed and turned thier heads. "Hmm, gettin' some action this morning Mr. Playboy?" Lucy laughed. "Damn straight." Natsu joked.

"Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Macao, the English teacher said. "Would you please switch with back there? He seems to be too interested in those friends of his instead of me." the teacher hissed. "Yes Sir." Natsu mummbled while switching with Sting Eucliffe. Sting just smirked. Sting sat in the chair next to Lucy. "Hi there hottie." Sting flirted. Lucy just ignored him and payed attention to the lesson. "Cmon' babe..I know you can hear me." Sting continued. 'Just ignore him.." Lucy thought. "Lucy..." he persisted. "What?" Lucy hissed under her breath. "Go out to lunch with me today and I'll stop pestering you." Sting bribed. "Fine!" Lucy whisper-screamed. Lucy started to pay attention again and Sting turned to see Natsu glaring at them. He smirked.

It was lunch time and Lucy was looking for Sting. She felt someone behind her and turned. 'Found him.' she thought. "You ready to go?" he smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Lucy replied. "Where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked. "A resturaunt." Sting answered. Lucy's eyes went wide. "But wont we miss P.E?" she said, worried. "I already cleared it with Mr. Jet." Sting shrugged. "Alright.." Lucy said sheepishly.

They pulled up at a small resturaunt called _Rabu_. "Japanese?" Lucy asked while raising an eyebrow. Sting shook his head. "Nah, the name is just Japanese." Sting walked up to the usher. "Eucliffe. Two." Sting said. "Right this way." A waitress with short white hair said while leading them to a table. She passed them two menus. "Eh, what do you want?" Sting asked. Lucy shrugged. "There's nothing simple on this menu.." She muttered. "Let's go." Sting said while rolling his eyes. "Why?" Lucy asked, wide-eyed. "We're going to McDonalds." Sting replied. "Alright then." Lucy said while getting up to follow Sting.

 **OH STING, YOU ASS! I know I wrote it...but...he's just...such an asshole. ARUGHEWUSHFDIAHWUZ. Shuddap, I typed most of this reallllyyyy late XD Hope you enjoyed...Even though it's sooooo short. Leave a Review!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Kat The Neeko: ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HAVING A SPASM?! Dank ya c: I R CONTINUING OK?!**

 **Guest: OKAY, I'LL WRITE MORE. YOU WROTE THIS ON CHAPTER ONE. THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS. HAPPY YET? NO? WELL CRAP...**

 **Animefangirl1255: Your welcome c: Thanks for readying~ I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO (Not like that o-o) WRITING MORE. DANKSSSS**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurry Up and Save Me!

**Boop! Update :D Surprised nobody thought I was dead. Makes me confident in my fan base XD I don't own Fairy Tail, Enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 4: Hurry Up and Save Me!**

Lucy and Sting drove down the road from _Rabu_ to the local McDonald's. "I'll have the Ceaser Salad and a large drink, please." Lucy ordered. "Get me two Big Macs and a large drink." Sting added. The cashier, a lovely lady with bright pink hair and shining green eyes nodded. Once they received their food, they sat at one of the tables and started eating. "Why'd you take me out to lunch anyway, Sting?" Lucy asked curiously. Sting just shrugged. "You're kinda hot, I guess." He answered. "Thanks." Lucy said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Once they finished their food, they headed out into the back parking lot, which was surprisingly empty. Lucy was just walking to Sting's car, until she felt hands on her waist. She looked up to be greeted with Sting's cocky grin. He then pulled her in closer. "Sting! What the Hell!?" Lucy protested while blushing madly. "Cmon'..you know you want to." He whispered into her ear, sending a cold shiver down her spine. He then smashed his lips into hers, making her gasp. With this opening, he slid his snaky tounge in, much to Lucy's discomfort.

She then bit his tongue.

He broke apart from the forced kiss, though he kept a grip on her. Then Sting pushed Lucy up against a wall. He grabbed onto her wrists and held them above her head. "Let..go." Lucy whined while squirming under his strong grip. He just smirked while removing one of his hands from her wrists, but still holding a tight grip with his other hand. He used his free hand to slightly lift up her shirt. She squirmed and looked away. He then tried to sneak his hand up her shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a loud voice rung through the empty lot. Lucy recognized the voice as Natsu's. "Natsu!" she yelped. "Oh shit.." Sting muttered while letting go of Lucy, letting her drop to the ground and quickly getting into his car and driving away.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked while running over to her to pick her up. Moisture ran down her face, and she couldn't speak. "Lucy.." Natsu said sadly while wiping her tears away. He picked her up bridal style while carrying her off.

Later, Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around to see beautiful drawings of things with flames, and many dragons. "Hey." A soft, but strong voice said. Lucy looked up to see the pink-haired boy smiling, holding up a muffin. "Hey." Lucy smiled while sitting up. "You okay?" Natsu asked while sitting down and handing her the muffin. "Yeah, I guess." Lucy replied while taking a large bite out of the soft, blueberry muffin.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Sting when I get the chance.." Natsu murmured. "Well someone seems fired up." Lucy joked. "Damn straight." He replied while slightly chuckling.

"Did you draw those?" Lucy asked while pointing at the drawings on the wall. "Yeah..I like drawing..it's fun." Natsu slightly blushed while scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, it's getting kinda late, you should go home." Natsu announced while gesturing to the window. "Can you drive me?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Natsu grinned.

 **At Lucy's house; 7:30**

Lucy ran upstairs into her room, already knowing her parents weren't gonna be home.

 **Lucy H. has joined the chat!**

 **Lucy H.: Helllllo~?**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Hey Lucy.**

 **Lucy H.: I'm guessing you're the only one on?**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Yeah, why?**

 **Lucy H.: Well, have I told you about that Natsu guy In my class?**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: I read you and Cana talking about it this morning.**

 **Lucy H.: You were online then?**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Yeah, but I was pulling an all-nighter so I was too tired to message you guys.**

 **Lucy H.: Anyway, that Natsu guys saved me from a creeper today /: I woke up in his bed…**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: O~O Did you guys….Do anything?**

 **Lucy H.: I don't think so…but he's kinda playboy-ish so I wouldn't be surprised '~'**

 **Natsudadragon has joined the chat!**

 **Natsudadragon: Yo**

 **Lucy H.: Hey! :D**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Hi Natsu.**

 **Natsudadragon: Just you two are on?**

 **Lucy H.: Yep**

 **Natsudadragon: Well im about to brag you guys ready?**

 **Lucy H.: Lay it on us**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Natsu I swear…**

 **Natsudadragon: I got a girl in my bed today (;**

 **Lucy H.: O/O Congrats.**

 **ErzaLovesCakes: Why did you tell us? –Tries not to strangle Natsu-**

 **Natsudadragon: -Hides in bush-**

 **Lucy H.: Guys I gtg, dinner. Cya tomorrow.**

 **Lucy H. has left the chat-room!**

Lucy ran down the stairs to be greeted by her mother. "Hello, Lucy. Your father is going to be out until Thursday evening, he had to take an emergency business trip. Also, sit, dinner is ready." Her mother explained.

 **The next morning:**

It was around 6:32 AM and Lucy was ready for school, with phone in hand to send a very important message

 _Hey, can I have a ride to school?_

She pressed send, sending the message to Natsu

 _Sure i'll be at your house in 10_

Ten minutes later, a red corvette pulled up to her home. Lucy ran up to the car and opened up the door. "Hey Natsu." She smiled. "Morning." He grinned in reply. Lucy got into the car, adjusting the seat belt. A few minutes passed and Natsu didn't start driving yet. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked worryingly. "Well, you gotta pay for the ride somehow.." Natsu started while turning to Lucy with a sly smile. "So kiss me and I'll start driving." He finished, still grinning evily.

 **Damn, the beginning was darker then I imagined it to be X.X So anywayyy I hope you enjoyed after the 345673 year wait~!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Requipmage1255: You're welcome~! Thanks! Though I hope you're still here after the 4576534 year wait!**

 **Nalu lover: It might've taken awhile…BUT I DID IET! :D**


End file.
